


Diagnostique

by Tahlly



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlly/pseuds/Tahlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian est interné pendant 72H. Pendant ce temps Mickey s'interoge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnostique

**Note :** Donc voici mon premier OS Gallavich. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de fic en français sur ce fandom à mon grand désespoir. J’espère ne pas avoir fait d’OOC. Il est difficile d’écrire en français sur Ian et Mickey surtout à cause du langage de Mickey. Ce mec arrive a placé le mot « fuck » tous les trois mots ! Lol. Bref !

Cet OS se place juste avant la fin du 5x8. Bonne lecture !!!

**Remerciement :** Un énoooooorme merci à Bruniblondi (il FAUT lire ses fics !) pour son rôle de beta ! :cœur : :cœur :

 

**Diagnostique**

 

 

Seul dans sa chambre, Mickey réfléchit. Tellement de choses se sont produites ces derniers temps. Mais la pensée qui domine est Ian Gallagher. Encore et toujours lui. Après avoir fait son coming out de façon plutôt spectaculaire devant sa femme, son père et tout l’Alibi, et avoir enfin affronté son père et assumer ce qu’il était, il pensait qu’il pourrait enfin profiter de la vie. Mais depuis quand les Milkovich peuvent-ils être heureux hein ?

Après ce soir-là, tout est parti en couille. Son amant, l’homme qu’il aime, même s’il ne lui a encore jamais dit, c’est révélé gagnant à la putain de loterie génétique ! Bipolaire. Assis dos au mur, Mickey se frappe l’arrière de la tête contre celui-ci. Encore et encore. La douleur physique n’est rien. Il regrette presque que son père ne soit pas là pour lui administrer une de ses légendaire leçons à coup de poing.

Ian est interné pour 72h après avoir pêté les plombs et emmené son fils avec lui. Il lui a rendu visite avec Fiona, mais tout ce qu’il a vu est un putain de pantin sedaté. Il a eu peur. Comment ne pas être effrayé ? Les Gallagher ont, en quelque sorte, eue un entrainement avec leur salope de mère. Lui ? Même si sa famille relève sans doute de la psychiatrie, il n’a jamais était confronté à ça avant. Il a eu tort de ne pas écouter les frères et sœur d’Ian. Fiona lui avait décrit les symptômes : énergie débordante, hyper sexualité, projet farfelu suivi de profonde dépression, d’apathie, de dévalorisation de soi, de profonde irritabilité et … D’idées suicidaires. Et tout ça, encore et encore. Des très hauts suivis de très bas. Montagne russe émotionnelle impossible à calculer ou à empêcher. Il pensait pouvoir gérer, mais… Non. C’est impossible. Ian doit se faire aider par des médecins et prendre des cachets. Il a tenté de s’occuper de Ian. Vraiment. Mais il ne faisait que gérer une crise après l’autre.

Comme cette fois-là.

_Mickey rentre à la maison et tout est… Propre. Pas propre comme si on avait rangé un peu et passé l’aspirateur. Non, tout est cliniquement propre. L’odeur de détergent flotte dans l’air. Les coussins du canapé sont parfaitement centrés sur ce dernier, la table basse, qui à l’origine est un vrai bordel, est parfaitement propre avec les télécommandes alignées. Le tapis… Bordel, il ne se rappelait même pas que le tapis était bleu, putain ! Le tapis a donc manifestement été lavé. La panique commence à faire son chemin en lui. Tout ça n’est pas bon signe. Vraiment pas. Beaucoup de gens serait heureux de voir leur maison comme ça, mais Mickey sait ; il sait qui est à l’origine de cet ouragan de propreté. Et ça n’annonce rien de bon._

__ Ian !_

_Aucune réponse. La panique augmente._

__ Putain, Ian où es-tu, bordel ?_

_Il fait son chemin jusqu’à la cuisine, quand un bruit venant de là retenti et trouve enfin Ian. On dirait qu’il … Il ne sait pas. Frotte quelque chose dans le frigo ?_

__ Ian !_

_Ce dernier ne se tourne même pas. Mickey ferme les yeux et se passe la main sur la nuque. Il s’approche doucement et touche légèrement l’épaule de l’homme assis. Ian ne sursaute même pas au contact et ne s’arrête que le temps de rejeter la main d’un mouvement d’épaule._

__ Ian. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

__ Je nettoie. Cette maison est un véritable désastre. Tout est si sale ! Tellement sale. Tu sais que ce n’est pas bon pour le bébé ? Vraiment pas bon. Il pourrait tomber malade. Une infection. Ou autre. Il pourrait être malade, tu comprends ?_

_Le débit de parole d’Ian est rapide. A tel point que le brun a du mal à le comprendre. Mickey ne peut pas vraiment le contredire. La maison n’a jamais été vraiment entretenue mais ce n’est pas aussi terrible que Ian le dit._

__ Ian. Arrête, dit mickey en le tirant par le bras._

__ NON ! Crie Ian et se débat pour continuer à faire ce qu’il faisait. Je dois nettoyer ! C’est sale !_

__ Ian c’est ok ? C’est propre maintenant. Regarde, tout brille. Tu vas finir par passer à travers si tu continues de frotter._

__ Je dois nettoyer. Sinon le bébé sera malade et ce sera ma faute._

_Le cœur de Mickey se serre. Il soupire._

__ Ian. Le bébé va bien. Il n’est pas malade. Tu peux arrêter._

_Il sait que c’est inutile. Ian est dans une phase maniaque et rien ne pourra l’arrêter. Et comme il l’a pensé, Ian n’arrête pas son grand nettoyage. Mickey s’installe dos au mur, les coudes sur les genoux et le regarde sans rien pouvoir faire d’autre qu’attendre. Il sait que cela peut prendre plusieurs heures, voire même plusieurs jours à Ian pour « redescendre » et cette dernière sera malheureusement accompagnée de sa grande amie, la dépression. Mickey sait aussi qu’une fois qu’il aura terminé, Ian ira se coucher pour dormir et dès qu’il ouvrira les yeux, il sera déprimé au mieux et ne quittera pas ce putain de lit pendant des jours. Mickey se frotte les yeux. Putain de merde ! Il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre que d’être là pour Ian, mais se demande de plus en plus si le clan Gallagher n’a pas raison de vouloir emmener Ian à la clinique._

Cette fois-là, Ian avait passé presque deux jours à récurer, frotter, et laver le moindre recoin de la maison avant de tomber de fatigue. Et Mickey était resté avec lui à chaque instant. Ce qui avait profondément énervé Ian qui, à un moment donné, lui avais jeté une brosse au visage avant de se jeté sur lui et de le frapper. L’accusant de vouloir qu’on le rende responsable de la maladie du bébé. Crise de démence violente. Mickey ne pouvait qu’essayer de le maitriser ce qui n’était pas facile, car Ian avait suivi un entrainement militaire. Il avait fini par réussir à le coincer sous lui, face au sol, les bras maintenus dans le dos. Cela avait brisé un peu plus le cœur de Mickey. Et même s’il était conscient qu’Ian n’était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui en vouloir dans un coin de sa tête. Et c’était ça le plus horrible. Une fois Ian calmé, il l’avait laissé se relever et Ian était simplement reparti frotter il ne savait plus quoi.

Une autre fois Ian était devenu violent avant de tout simplement s’enfuir.

__ Je ne veux pas les voir, putain ! C’est pas si compliqué, non ?_

__ Ian, c’est qu’un putain de repas avec ta famille ! Vas-y, ou n’y vas pas, je m’en tape, ok ?_

__ Ils veulent me faire prendre des putains de pilules. Comme Monica. Je ne suis pas Monica, bordel de merde !_

_Mickey soupire. Cette discussion revient sans cesse et il est fatigué de tout ça._

__ Je n’ai jamais dit que tu étais comme Monica, Gallagher, alors arrête de me faire chier, putain ! Tu me fatigue, bordel ! C’est ta putain de famille !_

_Un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire l’envoie en arrière. Se retenant à une chaise, Mickey est choqué et tente de comprendre ce qui viens de se passer._

__ T’es complétement taré ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m’as frappé, bordel ?_

_Il ne comprend pas. Ok, il a envoyé chier le rouquin, mais ce n’est pas la première fois._

__ Je te fais chier ? Eh bien, va te faire foutre, connard !_

__ Ian. Stop. Tu arrêtes ça de suite, putain de merde !_

_Les deux hommes se font face. Mickey se frotte la mâchoire. Sa lèvre saigne et il l’essuie d’un revers de la main, quand un autre coup de poing le cueille à la pommette cette fois._

__ Putain Ian._

_Et la colère qu’il retient depuis le début éclate et il envoie à son tour son poing dans le visage du roux. Ils échangent des coups de poing et de pied comme des enfants, sauf pour la violence des coups, mais Ian semble ne pas les sentir. Mickey est au sol, une bonne partie du visage en sang, se tenant le ventre en tentant de respirer._

__ IAN ! ARRETE PUTAIN ! Il crie, mais Ian ne parait pas l’entendre et continue à le rouer de coups._

_Mickey ne peut que se protéger comme il peut quand les coups cessent enfin. Levant la tête, le brun voit juste le dos de Ian s’éloigner et entend la porte claquer. Se tournant sur le dos en gémissant, Mickey réalise que Ian était en pleine crise. Il le comprend seulement maintenant. Bordel ! Il peut partir n’importe où ! Sortant difficilement son téléphone de sa poche, il cherche dans ses contacts le premier Gallagher du répertoire et lance l’appel. Il se redresse en position assise quand la personne au téléphone décroche enfin._

__ Quoi de neuf Milkovich ?_

__ Ian. Il est parti… Putain, gémi-t-il. On s’est battu et il est parti._

__ Merde ! Ok je gère. Et il raccroche._

Lip n’avais pas eu à le chercher. Ian s’était directement rendu à la maison familiale. Et n’avait absolument pas évoqué une bagarre, malgré ses blessures.

Mickey repense à toutes ces fois aussi ou Ian refusé de sortir du lit pendant des jours. Ces jours-là étaient peut-être les pires au final. Car même s’il savait où le trouver, Ian était comme… Eteint, sans vie. Il n’était plus Ian Gallagher. Seulement une coquille vide. Il fallait le forcer à manger et boire. Mickey était obligé de le menacer et de se battre la plupart du temps. Et c’était aussi pendant ces périodes que Ian pleurait parce qu’il savait que Mickey aller le quitter. Que personne ne pouvait supporter ses conneries. Qu’il était désolé. Ça c’est c’était le putain de pire ! Écouter Ian se dénigrer et douter de Mickey. Et malgré les paroles de réconfort de du brun, Ian restait convaincu qu’il avait raison. C’était épuisant. Un vrai crève-cœur.

Se frottant les yeux des paumes pour enlever les larmes, Mickey est complétement perdu. Toute cette merde le rend fou. Gérer Ian est trop compliqué, trop difficile. Mais bordel, ce que le mec lui manque. Mickey se redresse et regarde le mur où la photo de Ian est accrochée. S’approchant, il tend la main et touche le papier glacé du bout des doigts. Malgré tout ça, tout ce qui s’est passé, au milieu de toute cette merde, il y a aussi eu de bons moments.

__ Putain Ian, baise moi bordel !_

_Ian obéi sagement à l’ordre et pilonne le brun. Encore et encore. Se penchant sur le dos de Mickey, il trace un chemin de baisers entre ses omoplates jusqu’à sa nuque qu’il mordille. Mickey gémit et tourne sa tête pour embrasser le rouquin à pleine bouche. Ian se redresse et pour une fois, décide de changer de position. Forçant le plus vieux à se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit entrant à nouveau en lui d’un puissant coup de rein qui fait crier mickey._

__ Bordel !_

_Les coups de reins se font plus lents, mais toujours aussi fort. Ian regarde Mickey dans les yeux et ce spectacle est toujours aussi intense. Mickey tend le cou et passe sa langue sur la mâchoire du roux, le mordillant par endroit. Ian accélère ses mouvements et prend le sexe de Mickey en main. Ajustant ses va-et-vients au même rythme, il sent que le brun est proche et continue à cette allure._

__ Merde! Ian !_

_Quelques mouvements de plus et Mickey jouit entre eux, la tête en arrière, le corps tremblant et crispé par le plaisir. Quand son corps commence à se détendre, Ian est déjà au bord de la jouissance et quelques coups de reins plus tard, il jouit à son tour, profondément enfoui en Mickey._

__ Putain ! Les dents serrées et le corps tendu à l’extrême, Ian est au sommet du plaisir. Après quelques secondes, il se laisse tomber sur Mickey qui referme ses bras autour de lui. Respirant comme un soufflet de forge, la tête au creux du coup de Mickey._

__ Eh ben Gallagher ! Tu es en grande forme non ? Taquine Mickey_

__ Chut, chuchote Ian._

_Mickey semble comprendre et resserre ses bras autour de lui. Ian finit par se décaler et s’allonger sur les draps collant de sueur. _ Une douche serait une bonne chose, je pense, sourit Mickey._

__ Ouais._

__ Allez, bouge ton cul, espèce de loque ! Dit Mickey en se levant._

_Ian ouvre les yeux et arque un sourcil._

__ Mon cul ? Et comment va le tien ?_

__ Connard ! Ricane le brun._

_Ian rit de sa remarque et se lève à son tour. Une douche plus tard, ils sont installés dans le canapé en caleçon devant un film. Ian frissonne. Mickey l’attire contre lui, attrape un vieux plaid sur le fauteuil d’à côté et l’étend sur lui, déposant un doux baiser sur la tête d’Ian au passage._

__ Alors Captain america hein ?_

__ Nan, je préfère Iron man, répond le roux._

__ Hum, il n’est pas un peu petit ?_

_Ian se redresse un peu pour voir le visage de son homme_

__ J’aime bien les petits bruns, répond-il un sourire en coin._

_Mickey le regarde et semble rougir un peu, mais comme toujours, se reprend vite_

__ Ta gueule ! Mais un grand sourire s’étend sur ses lèvres_

Ce jour-là, ils avaient passé la journée à regarder des films dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à se câliner, à commenter et se chicaner. Et connaissant Mickey, c’était un exploit. Il n’est pas du genre câlin. Quoique, Ian avait changé ça.

Souriant en coin, Mickey se passe le pouce sur les lèvres. Un tic que Ian lui avait fait remarqué.

Il ne peut pas. Non. Il ne peut pas abandonner Ian. Pas après tout ça. Ian est son monde. Sans Ian … Non. Il n’y pas putain de moyen qu’il le lâche. Regardant l’heure sur son téléphone, Mickey jure.

_ Merde !

Se regardant, il décide de prendre une douche avant toute chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est devant la maison Gallagher. Il entre sans que personne ne l’arrête et fait son chemin jusqu’à la chambre de Ian. Il entre et respire enfin quand il le voit. Avançant doucement, il regarde Ian dans les yeux, incertain de l’accueil qui l’attend. Mais ce dernier le regarde simplement.

_ Désolé pour le retard.

Il quitte ses chaussures et sa veste et s’installe au côté d’Ian qui se décale pour lui faire de la place. Il embrasse son front et le prend dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Voilà où est sa place.

_J’emmerde ce putain de diagnostique !_


End file.
